


The End

by PinkXyanide



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Goodbyes are hard, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkXyanide/pseuds/PinkXyanide
Summary: Goodbye is the hardest thing to say to someone who means the world to you, especially when goodbye isn’t what you want.





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying I'm not a writer and this is my first piece of fanfiction, ever.
> 
> But sometimes a creative urge strikes when you least expect it. This spilled out one night and with help and gentle encouragement from my wife, I'm posting it now.

 

 

 

“So that's it, then?”  The words escaped Jaina's lips, her voice trembling slightly as she remained locked with the gaze in front of her. 

 

“Yes,” Sylvanas said far too quickly, her stoic expression not wavering. 

 

The response caused Jaina’s eyes to burn hot and fill with tears as she swallowed the swell of emotion that was threatening to consume her.

 

Sylvanas shifted her weight on her legs and continued, “I am the Warchief of the Horde and you are the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. For better or worse, we are bound by our duty to our people.”

 

Jaina looked off to the side, no longer able to bear the weight of Sylvanas's stare without collapsing from the inside out.  She understood the gravity of those words. They were the very same words she had said to herself months ago when she admitted that, yes, she was in love with Sylvanas Windrunner.  Now...they were words she did not want to hear. Despite their responsibilities, she didn't want this to end. Why couldn't she get what she wanted without having to give up everything else in return?

 

Jaina choked back a sob and closed her eyes.  She felt like she was being torn apart. How could she let herself fall so hard, knowing that this is how it would play out?  Traitorous memories of the many nights she had spent breathless and sated in the comfort of Sylvanas’s embrace began to surface and she strained to fight them back.  She braced herself against her staff for support as her breathing became uneven and her body trembled. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She _needed_ to get out of there.

 

Jaina gathered herself and attempted to look at Sylvanas one last time.  She couldn't. She swallowed thickly against the rising knot in her throat and tears she had held back for too long began to lightly trace down her cheeks.  “Goodbye, then,” she whispered.

 

She turned and walked on unsteady feet toward Anduin and the rest of the Alliance leadership, two Stormwind guards escorting her on either side. _Breathe, Jaina… just breathe.  You can do this, just put one foot in front of the other and -_

 

“Jaina!”

 

The world around her slowed and Jaina’s heavy feet refused to move forward.  She instinctively brought a hand to clutch her chest, afraid her heart might burst through any second, and slowly pivoted toward Sylvanas.  As their eyes met for the final time, she became vividly aware of the anguish and heartbreak that her red gaze could no longer hide. Sylvanas took a step forward, an unsure hand stretching out, and abruptly stilled as if she had been forced to stop. As Jaina watched Sylvanas struggle to compose herself, she felt the last of her emotional resolve crumbling.

 

“Thank you...for everything.  Jaina, I -” Sylvanas hesitated, seemingly unsure of the words she was trying to say.

 

But Jaina didn't need to hear it.  She understood the meaning behind those words and it tore at her very being and broke her.  Her hands began to shake and she moved them to cover her face in a vain attempt to quiet the sob that wrenched from her throat as she gasped for breath.  Tears flowed freely down her cheeks and the heavy sobs that began to wrack her body drove her to her knees.

 

She struggled for air, sounds became muffled, and as darkness overtook her vision and consciousness slipped away, she felt as if she were drowning.

  


\-------------------------------------------------

  


Anduin stood at the stern of the boat, his hand gripping the rail for balance as he stared absently into the open sea, confusion and sadness evident upon his face.

 

Today was supposed to be a good day.  They had successfully negotiated with the Banshee Queen for Jaina’s release and had given up far less than they expected.  He was happy Jaina was finally coming home and relieved she was still in one piece. The rest of the Alliance was overjoyed, her presence and leadership sorely missed.  And Jaina...he thought she would have been the happiest of them all.

 

He had watched the prisoner transfer with unblinking eyes and still he didn't - couldn't - understand what it was he saw.  Why did Jaina look so...sad as she left? What did the Banshee Queen say to her right before she collapsed? And most importantly, what _exactly_ happened while she was held captive the past year?

 

Thoughts of what could have transpired as the Banshee Queen's prisoner unnerved him and he tried to shake them from his mind.  Despite his desire for answers, Jaina needed her rest. His questions could wait until they arrived back in Stormwind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who has contributed this pairing. I've enjoyed reading every single fic and don't know what to do with my spare time anymore.


End file.
